


Magical wonder on the beach

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [22]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, pixy sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Pure Colombian Pixy Sticks





	Magical wonder on the beach

James is bored, in fact he’s so bored that he’s driving to Aleks’ place which is usualy too far for him to visit. But he’s driving to it anyways, it’s been a long time since Ein and Mishka played together.

The area around Aleks’ place is so quiet at this time, it’s almost sureal with the sun slowly going down, turning the sky pink. 

It’s like he’s trapped in some vaporwave aesthetic ! Even Ein seems to find the mood strange.

He calls the Russian’s phone once he’s at the door of the building, surprised when the man actualy pick up.

“Yeah, dude ?”

James can hear the smile in his voice, he wonders if the Russian is high or drunk, that would not be that surprising.

“Hey, man, I’m at your place with Ein.” He doesn’t say more, like it’s obvious.

“I’m opening.”

And he does. So James goes inside, walks a bit and knocks at Aleks’ door who opens almost instantly.

“Hey, Ein !” Aleks crouches to scratch the dog before Mishka sees her and starts barking.

They two men look at their dog, like proud parents. Aleks perhaps a bit more than James who think Ein might be a bit stupid, but he loves her the same. After a second, Aleks just goes back to his activities, on his small table, like nothing is going on.

“What the fuck is that, Aleksandr ?” James asks before approaching the man to see what he’s doing.

There’s powder on the table, multiples little bottle with snuff spoons as well as a lot of small plastic bags, just the size for some drugs.

“Since when you went back to being a drug dealer ?” James insists.

“Never, not really. I just buy for myself.” he smiles like it’s a good thing.

“Then what is this ?”

The russian takes a spoon with some powder and offers it to him. James frowns, they do some drugs, mostly light ones nowadays. It’s been a while since he took hard stuff.

“I gave up on that shit years ago.”

“Come on, I swear it’s not what you think it is.” He’s grinning, too proud of himself for James to feel safe.

“I don’t even know what I think it is !”

“Try it !” Aleks sounds like a child now.

“Alright !”

James takes the spoon, looks at it, tries to smell it before sniffing and then does it. He feels his nose suffers at the action and he screams a bit, throwing the spoon away while Aleks is laughing.

“The fuck is that ?! It’s awful ! Uargh !”

“Pixy sticks. I bought a full box of them.”

“What ?!”

Aleks takes a box from under the small table and it’s indeed pixy sticks. That asshole is making small doses of pixy sticks, to sell.

“Do you want to get murdered ?”

“Nah, I’m going on the beach, it’s the season of rich college kids, and they love that shit. They think it’s the hot shit because they don’t know better. I sold for 100$ last week, you should see, it’s hilarious.”

“You have a weird idea of fun.”

“And you are an old man ! I’m going tonight, wanna join ?”

“I pass. Can I stay here ? Or better, can I take Mishka to my place, having some real fun, going into my pool and eating stuff ?”

“Sure.” Aleks shrugs, his night is planned already anyways.

And so he finishes his business, takes a backpack, his glasses, and he’s ready to go but James stops him, changing his mind.

“Actualy, do you want me to drive you to the beach ? I’ll walk the dogs there and watch you make a fool of yourself.”

Aleks nods, still grinning, and so they go in James’ car, and it’s nice for once to just drive without having a business going on. Just friendship like they used to, before Aleks took too much pride in his car and James decided to live as a grandpa on his days off.

James sings pop songs on the radio and Aleks follows, making Ein barks and complains while Mishka ignores them, too busy watching through the window. That light ambiance makes the ride really shorter than it is.

Once near the beach, James takes the dog and makes it clear with Aleks that they aren’t supposed to know each others, it’ll be weird otherwise to have a guy walks two dogs watching another dealing with college kids. And so Aleks goes on his way.

The Russian walks between college kids with ease, he is a part of the cringe culture too, it’s like he was made to be amongst them, James think.

Maybe Aleks is a bit drunk too, because he’s way more friendly than his usual self, which is already being nice, but not that bold. He just walks in a circle of people like he knows them, ask if he can play the guitar, makes a fool of himself on purpose, and they love it.

James shakes his head, walking slowly and trying not to stare that much. Aleks is such a walking flag with his sunglasses when the sun is now bellow the sea line. More people comes to the circle, it’s a night for friends, and Aleks is a free show ! James walks away, hoping his friend will still be here when he’ll come back later.

The sea is nice, there’s a lot of groups of friends but not too much to be annoying, James actually enjoys the walk, and so do the dogs. He should talk about that to Joe, he’d love it for sure.

When he walks back, the beach is much more darker, he will not stay much longer here. He hears a lot of noise coming from the circle that is now rather impressive. And yeah, Aleks is still there, the fire lights his smirk and his bleached hair as he leans to kiss a random girl, and James can almost smell the alcohol and the weed in the air as they all cheer and spin another bottle, such a cliché.

Ein barks when a guy walks near them, someone that just left the circle and James see the small bag in his hands, Aleks already made a transaction.

Good for him, probably.

“Alright guys, you were fun and all, but I have to go now”

Aleks is the star of the night, the cringe king, and the majority of the circle complains, wants him to stay. But no, he doesn’t, he walks away and waves at them, with that grin that can only be painful now if it’s on his face for that long.

“Oh hey, dude !”

Now it’s James turn to cringe as his drunk friend stops near him, talking to him like he’s a stranger, and that at least is a respect of their rules, but…

“Want to buy some paradise powder ? It’s magical, you’ll see !” He laughs to himself then, the snake-like laugh, and James makes a face.

“No, I’m not interested, do not harass me.” he tries to be threatening, but almost smile.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Nice dogs !” That cheesy finger move, oh god, how can that man be real ?

“Yeah, thanks.” is all James says, because he doesn’t want to hold a conversation with a drunk Aleks who plays the drug dealer right now.

He’s lucky because it seems like Aleks is done with him anyways. But before he leaves, Aleks leans and kisses his ear (and he probably wanted to kiss his cheek but missed badly) making James yells loudly, surprised and not in the good way.

“What the fuck, dude !?!” James quickly rubs his hand on his ear which is sticky with saliva. “That’s fucking gross !”

But Aleks ignores him, already saying hello to another person behind. That’s when James decides he’s done, at first he wanted to wait the deal to be done and drive the man and his dog home, but fuck Aleks now, he’ll take a taxi !

He’s walking angrily away when he hears Aleks laughs and says “Oh shit”, and curiosity makes him turn around just a second to see Aleks kicked and falls on the sand, stomach flat, hands behind his back, cuffs and one annoyed policeman.

Well, obviously it happened.

The college kids are complaining and yelling at the policeman to leave their friend alone, and just that makes James rolls his eyes and walks away for good. But he’s not that much of an asshole, when he’s in his car he calls Brett, still watching as the cop makes Aleks walks off the beach.

“Hey, James ! What’s good ?” it’s noisy behind, but that’s not an indication of where the man is.

“Guess what stupid thing Aleks did this time.”

“I have a book full of stupid things he does, I need more details.”

“He sold pixy stick powder on the beach, to college kids.”

James has to put the phone away from his ear as Brett laughs loudly, not expecting that of all things, but not that much surprised either.

“What the fuck is wrong with this kid” he giggles now. “Where did I go wrong”

“He just got arrested, he’s almost in the police car…Yeah, he’s in the car right now. Uh, you go take him ? I’m going home, I saw enough.”

“God damnit. Okay.” He sounds defeated but he’ll go anyways. He’ll not let anybody of the crew stay in a cell, too much risks.  
“Ah, and Aleks is drunk as fuck.”

Way too much risks now.

_

Brett get out of his comfortable chair, puts down his cocktail and turns off the music, stretching his muscles and ready to see the police. These guys are going to be the death of him, he’s sure he has more risks to die from stress rather than a bullet nowadays.

“You are the only kids that are not making daddy Brett worry to death” he says to his succulents before walking out of his place.

He regrets not opening a bar or a gym, or even like selling plants, plants are nice.

“Pixy sticks…Aleks, really…”

And he’s sure that Aleks is having the time of his life in a cell with some others people, he’s a social guy, he’d probably be friend with someone until Brett arrives anyways.

It’s almost what happens when he’s at the police station. He sees Aleks and the man sees him, making a weird ass sign that Brett doesn’t know but his face makes him laugh. The situation is ridiculous, like…They make deals, they rob places, they threaten people and killed a bunch of them too ! And Aleks got arrested for selling pixy sticks powder on the beach.

What a world.

Brett can’t stop laughing, maybe because he’s tired, embarassed, annoyed, but the laugh doesn’t stop and the policeman sees that, looking at him with suspicious eyes. Brett doesn’t care, the situation is too much.

“Are you under illicit substances, sir ?”

Brett would love to say yes, but he shakes his head, laughing a bit quieter, pinching his nose.

“I think your friend doesn’t know how to take care of himself. We let him go this time, and restitued the money, but you better keep an eye on him.”

“I’m in charge of litteral childs, officer. All I do is keep my eyes on them.”

They are lucky. Or maybe the fact that Brett knows a ranking officer helped (probably that), but at least, Aleks is released ! And that little fucker even takes the time to say goodbye and wishes luck to half of the cell.

“Oh, officer !” He almost starts a high five with a cop.

No, Aleks, do not start something else with a cop, please. Brett prays, that’s the only thing he can do now.

“Can I have my pixy sticks powder back ? I’m a bit hungry”

Brett almost chokes and grabs Aleks’ arm, making him move quickly, giving smile to the officer as an excuse.

“Oh my god, Aleks, come on !” he says behind gritted teeth, but still smiling.

Aleks is truly drunk, he pretty much tries to talk to everyone and flirts just as much. It’s even worst to think he’s here for pixy sticks powder and not drinking. Brett feels his life escape his body at a quick pace and gets it back only when the Russian is in his car.

“Hey Brett, can we stop at McDonald or something ?”

“No, fuck off buddy, you just lost money !”

“I have the munchies.”

“I don’t care.”

“James took my dog !”

“Not my business.”

“Brett !” What an annoying kid this one is ! And he’s grinning !

“You want to go back in that cell ?” Aleks is silent for once. “That’s what I thought.”

The silence stays for a bit, and Brett isn’t even mad, really, in fact it made his night better. He decides to pay a meal to Aleks then, and when he sees the grin on the Russian’s face, he truly regrets spoiling him. He regrets spoiling all the them, none of these littles assholes deserves it. Except Joe and Anna.

They stop at the drive thru and when Brett asks him what he wants, Aleks asks for a happy meal. And weed. And pixy sticks. Well, at least he made the night of those mcDonald’s workers as well.

And a week later he’s on the beach again.


End file.
